


Body Heat

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, frodo flash fiction challenge, prompt fics, quick creation game, three-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah finds Sean's extra Sam weight has an added benefit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another round of three-sentence fics for the Quick Creation Game at the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge at Live Journal. Respond to a prompt using only three sentences;
> 
> Written December 16, 2016 in response to the prompt: Body Heat.

Elijah knew how much the extra weight he was carrying bothered Sean, but to Elijah, his co-star being overweight for his role of Sam had its advantages. Sex generated body heat, and the more fat a body had, the more heat it generated. Though he knew Sean wouldn’t appreciate his reasoning, Elijah was glad knowing that with Sean around, he’d be toasty warm when those New Zealand nights turned cold.


End file.
